Underneath The Helm
by ST Gater
Summary: Harkon has been defeated. Serana doesn't know what to do or where to go now. Her partner lingers by her side even in her moment of grief. Out of curiosity, she realizes she has never seen the face of the mysterious, silent creature. She has developed a deep love interest towards this Dragonborn. Now she wants to know what's underneath the helmet he has never removed...


Harkon was defeated.

Serana watched as the Dragonborn slammed his armored fist right into Harkon's face, making him stumble to the floor in his weak state.

There was nothing that was going to save him now in this pathetic state.

The Dragonborn had his greatsword ready to deliver the killing blow, but he immediately paused in the motion when he heard Serana from behind him.

"No!" Serana yelled.

The Dragonborn looked over his shoulder at her, seeing her panting slowly.

"No…" She whispered this time. "Let me do it, please…"

The eyes underneath the daedra helmet softened even though she was not able to see it.

He lowered his greatsword and walked over to the side of Harkon, who was still unable to recover.

Serana approached her father slowly, who was still on the ground just in front of the blood alter.

"Pitiful…" Harkon spat. "Absolutely pitiful!..." He struggled to speak. The Dragonborn had shown no mercy to the vampire lord, and the way the two fought was very brutal.

It even sometimes surprised Serana herself on how brutal her partner was in combat. He was a ruthless fighter, who always managed to stay quiet and calm in the heat of battle.

It was very unique to her.

Serana knelt down in front of her weak father. Tears were threatening to pour from her eyes.

"I never wanted this for us, father…" Serana lowered her head in guilt. "…But you left me no choice." She finished, looking back up at him with a death glare.

She stood up and held her hand out to her side.

"Dragonborn, if you would please…" Serana spoke softly. "The sword…"

His head tilted slightly. He had his arms crossed as he watched, but he shrugged and reached out over his back, pulling out the large greatsword that had been almost as tall as him.

He walked over to the Serana and gently put one part of the hilt in her hand, which she gripped onto slowly.

Her vampiric powers had given her more strength than that of a normal human, she had no difficulty holding such a sword that was larger than her figure itself.

She turned the sword to hold it upside down and pointed the tip of the blade down at her father.

"Goodbye, father…" Serana sobbed quietly.

"NO!" Harkon yelled as he saw the sword go stabbing down straight at him. He felt the large blade tear into his chest, and he let out a loud cry.

He felt his power draining from him in an unnatural fast speed.

He let out his last words to his daughter just before he began feeling his body materialize.

"No… Serana… Your own father!..." Harkon said just before he exploded into a large cloud of bats that had screeched loudly just before melting onto the floor into red ash.

Serana had no strength left in her to stand. She fell onto both of her knees and lowered her head down onto her arms, where she began sobbing quietly.

The Dragonborn's greatsword remained standing straight up inside the pile of ash.

He examined his greatsword before looking down at the crying form of Serana.

She looked so helpless to him…

He heard footsteps from the right of him, and the Dragonborn looked over to his side.

He saw Isran who remained quiet at the sight of seeing Serana on the floor, crying in front of her father's ashes.

"So the deed is done… And the prophecy has died with him…" Isran spoke in a low voice.

The Dragonborn nodded to him slowly.

Isran returned the gesture and bowed slightly afterwards.

"I am sorry… I'll leave you two be…" He said, then turned around and walked out of the room.

The Dragonborn uncrossed his arms and walked up to ash pile slowly, taking the hilt of his greatsword and slowly sliding it onto his back.

Serana; however, was still on the floor, sobbing ever so softly now.

He honestly felt bad for the poor girl… She had just been forced to kill her father… And she had never wanted any of this to happen in the family.

The Dragonborn slowly knelt down on the side of her and gently took one of her hands in his armored hand.

Serana gasped and looked up at him. She examined his unique form of daedra armor that glowed a deep green instead of red. It was calming to her.

She didn't know what she was feeling right now, but she wanted to be in this mysterious creature's arms to find the rest of her comfort. To find the rest of her peace.

She quickly threw her small figure into his armor, and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

The Dragonborn did nothing that shocked her. He just remained kneeling there, quiet as always, then she slowly buried herself deeper against him when she felt his arms wrap around her softly in return.

"Don't leave… Don't do anything… Just stay here... Right now… With me… Please…" Serana begged quietly.

She felt him nod against her hair slowly and let herself melt away in his comfort.

This was the first time that she had ever felt so alive…

Being with this Dragonborn made her feel alive…

And she didn't want to ever leave his side again after the adventure the two made it through.

' _I love him… I can't believe it… I actually love him…_ ' Serana thought to herself while she was in his arms.

When she was finally feeling calm, she gently moved away from him and looked up at him.

"Thank you…" Serana whispered.

Which he nodded slowly in reply.

Then it hit her.

She never knew what his name was, or what he looked like underneath the helmet.

In fact…

He never removed his helmet at all. Even when they would find shaded places to sleep and wait for the sun to go down, she never saw him remove his helmet once.

And now she was overwhelmed with curiosity on what was underneath that helmet of his…

She stared up at him, trying to see if she would be able to see through the eye sockets of the helmet, but all she found was black.

Suddenly, she felt herself moving closer to him in his lap. She put both of hands on the sides of the helmet and looked closer into one eye socket then to the other.

The Dragonborn was still silent. He let her curiosity roam. She didn't know whether to be surprised or embarrassed…But for whatever the reason was…

She wanted to see what was hiding underneath this helmet.

She gently moved her hands onto the Dragonborn's armored chest and pushed him slowly back against the wall, making him sit back now.

Serana breathed out softly. She couldn't figure out what she was feeling right now…

It wasn't a hunger for his blood.

She felt light…

She felt something burning deep inside of her…

It was like a need for this Dragonborn…

She needed to be close to this Dragonborn…

She placed herself in his lap, and still remained looking up at him.

The Dragonborn just remained staring down at her in return. He could see the passion that was burning in her vampire eyes.

Serana moved her hands slowly around his helmet, feeling its unique form of metal.

She ran her hands along the horns one after another with each hand on each side.

There was a silence between the two, which made Serana enjoy the moment even more.

After she had finished exploring every part of the Dragonborn's helmet, she gently gripped it in her hands, but paused after her first soft tug.

She looked at where she thought the Dragonborn's eyes would've been and he saw the silent question being asked just through her eyes.

 _ **Can I?...**_

Then he nodded slowly.

 _ **Yes…**_

Serana bit her bottom lip and slowly began pulling at the Dragonborn's helmet. She felt it coming off slowly, and the more it became looser, the more she felt herself going crazy from the anticipation.

Then her eyes widened slowly when this mysterious creature was finally revealed right in front of her eyes.

He was an Argonian…

Well she had seen the tail, but it had been covered in armor and she wasn't one to really examine other people, and definitely didn't find it necessary with the current situation that she had just got out of.

She set his helmet gently to the side of them and she examined his face in shock.

She ran her fingers softly along the black scales that were finally revealed to her.

She never thought there would be the day where she felt a deep love for something that was a different species than human…

But she didn't care…

She saw the scar that ran from the top of his head all the way down to the bottom of his mouth. She traced her finger slowly along the scar and heard the Dragonborn take a soft breath in.

The sound made her shiver.

Then she felt his warm breath against her face.

It made her suddenly move closer against him. Her eyes examined every detail on his face. His black scales, his raw scar, the small horns on his eyebrows.

Then she finally saw his eyes…

His blood red reptile eyes…

Serana bit her bottom lip more when she found her face move closer to his.

Then he finally spoke without the helmet suppressing the sound of his voice.

"Surprised?..." He asked.

His voice was deep. He sounded like he had the voice of a dragon.

"Yes…But…" Serana began.

She held the words back, but the longer she stared into the Dragonborn's eyes, the more couldn't contain herself.

"But?..." He asked again.

"You're so…" Serana felt that burning sensation inside of her become stronger. Then when she finally said the last word. It felt like such a pure bliss to her…

"Beautiful…" She said while staring up into her eyes. Now her fangs had completely revealed themselves.

Her face was only centimeters away from his now.

The two were still sitting there in silence.

Then she finally asked him once last question…

"What is your name?" She asked softly.

The Dragonborn let out a soft breath, before finally replying to her question.

"My name is Midgarsomr." He replied in his calming, deep voice.

Then she closed her eyes slowly as she finally filled the remaining space between the two.

A passionate French kiss being shared with a human vampire and an argonian who resembled a dragon more than any other argonian alive in Skyrim…

This was the creature she wanted to spend the entirety of her life with…

She never wanted to leave his side…

And together the two were bound to create more adventures with eachother.

The Dragon and the Vampire…

Serana's words echoed softly inside of her head that she was going to be sure to tell Midgar after the two finished their passionate moment.

' _Thank you, Midgar…_ '

' _I love you._ '

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot that I decided to put together after having finished Dawnguard with my Argonian character.**

 **I love the reptiles, they're so awesome in my opinion. :)**

 **I especially like considering my specific Argonian character to be more dragon-like than other Argonians in Skyrim. It makes him seem more unique to me. I especially loved on how the relationship between you and Serana develops throughout the dlc. I really loved it!**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this little story that I just couldn't help but put together. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
